The kids of Disney
by theblindwriter95
Summary: We all know of the heroes and villains of Disney. But what about the kids?What about the ones that are well-known mixed with the forgotten ones? How are their friendships? Their dreams? Fears? Find out!
1. Penny- The Rescuers

The kids of Disney

Summary: We all know of the heroes and villains of Disney. But what about the kids? What about the ones that are well known mixed with the forgotten ones? How are their friendships? Their dreams? Fears? Find out!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Disney kids! They belong to their respected properties.

Chapter one: Penny- _The Rescuers_

Hi! My name's Penny! Back in 1977, my movie was popular with a game, a book, and a record! Now, not a lot people know about me, only my friends Bernard and Bianca. But that's okay! I have Teddy and he keeps me company when I get lonely which is not as often like it was in Devil's Bayou with Medusa and Mr. Snoops.

I didn't like Medusa very much. She scared me. Sometimes I can't sleep at night because of her eyes burning in my mind and her voice rings in my ears. My mom gives me warm milk and ginger snaps to help me sleep better but I'm not sure if it's working yet.

I only have one well known Disney kid and two forgotten Disney kids as my friends.

Cody is my favorite but we talk through letters because he and I live far away from each other. My dad said that he and my mom will see about visiting Cody one day. I don't know what will see means but Christopher Robin thinks it means no.

Speaking of Christopher Robin, he and I met because we had taked each other's teddy by mistake. We got our respected teddy back though as Christopher's teddy was more yellow than brown. He invited me to the Hundred Acre Wood once. I would love to go back one day.

Jenny Foxworth is really nice and her kitty Oliver is cute too. We met in Central park and been good friends ever since. I want a kitty like Oliver as I couldn't take Rufus home with me when I got adopted. Maybe Jenny will get me a kitty. If she does, I hope it's white or brown!

I'm not sure about my dreams but I'm afraid of drowning. I rather do ballet with Teddy than swim in an ocean where waves can get me and pull me away.

I'm scared just thinking about it.

I'll have faith on my side when I will face water but for now, I want to draw.

I've gotten better! Who wants a drawing?

Maybe Cody would!

I like him. Maybe he likes me too!

Author's Note: Oh, I'm sure he likes you Penny, just not right now. You two are kids after all. Yes I like _The Rescuers_. It's one of my favorite Disney movies and so underrated despite being well known in 1977! Which Disney kid do you want next? leave your requests in the reviews and have a great day!


	2. Lilo- Lilo and Stitch

Chapter Two: Lilo- _Lilo and Stitch_

Aloha! I'm Lilo! A lot of you may know me mainly for Stitch. I don't mind but don't take him away from me.

That girl from Japan learned the hard way. I wasn't even sorry for biting her, pulling her hair, and punching her in the face. Of course, I'm banned from Japan now anyway.

I know you want to know which Disney kids I'm friends with. You see, it's harder for me because almost everyone thinks I'm weird.

On my first day it was worse! I was talking to a pigtailed little girl who kept holding her teddy bear a whole lot and went away for a glass of water and when I come back, she and another girl were laughing at me.

I wanted to hide until Wendy and her brothers pulled me aside, telling me it was okay to be different. I had smiled for the first time that day.

Now we talk through letters as Nani doesn't want the phone bill go up. Aren't sisters bossy sometimes?

I bet she wants to sent me to the rabbit store again since I tend to cause trouble sometimes. At least she only yells at me on Tuesdays and bank holidays now instead of every day.

What are my dreams? Well.. to meet Elvis and to have my friends like me again and maybe get more puppies like Stitch.

My fear is losing Stitch and Nani because they're my ohana and family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten. I don't want to forget my ohana!

I hear Stitch outside with a chainsaw. I better get him before he destroys something important and Nani has to pay for it. Again.

A/n: Go get him Lilo! I remembering seeing _Lilo and Stitch_ in theaters and I blame it for having me discover older music as a teen. Stitch was in an amine for a while but I forget what year it was made so I can understand Lilo getting a little upset with Japan.

Guest: Christopher's next on my list . Expect him on Tuesday or Wednesday.

robiona: I'll have to look up Elionwy as I have never seen The Black Caldron.

Aubrey Cummings: Pinocchio's going to be a bit hard but I'll do him.


	3. Christopher Robin- Winnie the Pooh

Chapter three: Christopher Robin- _Winnie the Pooh_

Hello there! I'm Christopher Robin! A lot of you may know me as the owner of Pooh and his friends. You are correct.

What you may not know is that I'm based a real Christopher Robin and my adventures with Pooh bear were books, long before the shorts, movies, and numerous TV shows.

If you were from England, the books would be familiar to you but in America, it's harder because not a lot people know about the books.

Enough about books, let's talk about my friends.

Alice is a wonderful girl. She's proper, polite, and her imagination is just like mine! Only she lacks toys. But that's alright since we are both originally from England and it's nice to get a letter from her every once in a while.

Penny is a brave girl despite what she went through as an orphan. She's funny and sweet and the silly old bear and his friends enjoyed her when I had invited her to the Hundred Acre Wood. I'll have to invite her back next month or so before school or skull as Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Rabbit, and Eeyore had thought about a year ago starts up again.

You may wonder why my only friends are girls. You see, it's not because the boys here think I'm strange or anything, it's just that back in England whenever I mentioned to a boy that I play with toys, they would stand out and shout this awful song.

The song went like this:

 _A boy who plays with toys isn't a boy at all_

 _Rather a smelly girl except without the frill_

 _Why would a boy who plays with toys find such thrill_

 _I'm glad it's not me_

 _Cause I'll leave the boy and his toys be_

 _Instead of him playing with we_

I hated that song so much that I begged my mother to moved to New York. It took some time but she finally did and I've been happy ever since.

My dreams? Well, I'm not sure of them at the moment but my fear is growing up. Mother says I have to but I want to be a kid. Wouldn't you?

"Christopher Robin! Christopher Robin!"

Oh no! Looks like old Pooh bear and his friends need my help again. It was nice talking to you Mrs. Narrator.

A/N: It was nice talking to you too Christopher. When I was little, I mainly knew Christopher Robin from _The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh_ re runs that used to be shown on Playhouse Disney in the early 2000s,along with the video _Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin_ which is surpisingly dark for a Pooh film at times. Of course during my spring semester of college (this year) I discovered the original Pooh books and fell in love with them. Eliowny is next.

Guest: I didn't mean to make Penny cruel to Lilo. I know they would make great friends but in Penny's mind, she's used to talking animals and different places other than her own but a talking alien may trigger what she had to face at Devil's Bayou with Medusa, casing her to freak out or she'll just think it's strange. Thank you for the chapter's compliant though.


	4. Eilonwy- The Black Caludron

Chapter Four: Eilonwy- _The Black Cauldron_

Good day. I'm Eilonwy or Princess Eilonwy if you want to be proper and respectful.

I'm brave! I'm adventurous! I like to help others! I'm headstrong! So why don't people remember me?

Now I remember. My movie failed at the box office in 1985.

It wasn't my fault that my movie was dark. If Disney knew that it would fail, me and my friends could've been done by that Don Bluth guy. At least his movies got well received, for the most part anyway.

Since I'm mostly forgotten, not a lot of the kids know me. Penny, Cody, and Jenny know me but we're not really friends.

Princess Sofia of Enchancia is my only friend. She's pretty friendly for an eight-year-old.

She and I are pretty close ever since she first arrived. Now Sofia's pretty friendly with everyone but she sticks with me the most. I think she looks up to me when it comes to hard work, but she's got her work cut out for her.

Even the official Disney Princesses like her, making me just a little offended. I tried my hardest to be on their side, but all they did was push me away, making me feel like the person I am.

A lonely and forgotten person. Even nearly thirty years after my movie's release.

My dream is to be known, not in the way of people's jokes as a forgotten princess. Those jokes hurt and they're not funny! I also want young girls to know that they can be like the boys but better and smarter!

Is that too much to ask?

I don't want to be forgotten anymore. You better make it happen readers because Disney is too selfish to do otherwise!

A/N: Whoa! Looks like Eilonwy's pretty bitter towards Disney. I didn't even know of _The Black Cauldron_ 's existence until looking up Eilonwy for this Chapter. Now for everyone. We all know that Pinocchio has be good, brave, and unselfish. Who would be the perfect friend for him?


	5. Pinocchio- Pinocchio

Chapter Five: Pinocchio- _Pinocchio_

Hi! I'm Pinocchio! With me being the first Disney kid, a lot of the others seem to know me well.

But with Jiminy as my conscience, it's hard making friends as I have to be good, unselfish, and brave. I do listen to him, he is my guide after all.

Dumbo was my first friend. I remember meeting him before World War Two had began in America when his film was in theaters.

I remember meeting Mr. Walt Disney too. Gee, was he a nice fellow to be around. Jiminy always says that it's too bad that Mr. Disney isn't here today, he would've liked some of the kids.

Prince James of Enchancia is one of those kids.

I met him a few days ago. Though he likes to play pranks, which Jiminy doesn't like very much, James is nice and lends a helping hand if needed.

All of us boys have been warned by James to not mess with his sisters.

Peter Pan still hasn't learned yet, trying to take Sofia and Amber (mainly Sofia) to Neverland behind James' back.

Speaking of Peter, I met him when Jiminy was working on _The Mickey Mouse Club_ back in the fifties. Things were easier in those days and there were a lot less arguments on who's the best Disney kid.

What I mean is that the well-known kids of Disney have the arguments while the forgotten ones get along just fine.

I don't have any dreams as of yet but I fear of turning back into a puppet if I don't be on my best behavior.

Gee willikers! I have to get to school! I better get going!

* * *

A/N: Good luck, Pinocchio! I decided to cancel my trip to camp due to personal reasons so Peter Pan is next.

To all who reviewed so far (guests included): Thank you for your kindness and/or requests. I really appreciate it.


	6. Peter Pan- Peter Pan

Chapter Six: Peter Pan- _Peter Pan_

Second star to the right and straight on till morning! That's how you'll reach Neverland as long as you think happy thoughts and use a little bit of Pixie Dust.

I'm Peter Pan! A lot of the caring and believer Disney kids always want to be with me.

Who wouldn't?! With me and Neverland, they won't have to grow up.

The boys can hunt treasure with me and the Lost Boys while the girls can be a mother!

Princess Sofia would be an excellent mother as she's more than just a boring girl, she's friendly and kind. And as much as I hate to say it, I sort of have a crush on her.

Now before you Wendy lovers throw your swords at me like the Codfish, it's just that when Disney made _Return to Neverland_ , Wendy was turned into a grown up! I couldn't control that!

I also couldn't control being on _Jake and the Neverland Pirates_ either. Sometimes it's haunting just listening to them brats.

What I mean is that on set, they're my trusty crew while off set they're brats. Even the other Disney kids stay clear of them to avoid dealing with them and their snobby attitudes.

It doesn't help that they're competing with Princess Sofia most times and when they do compete with her, it turns ugly with Princess Sofia getting injured or bleeding at the end.

No dreams for me as Neverland is one! But I do fear an adult finding Neverland and turning it boring. It wouldn't be fun to me.

Time to get the Lost boys and find some treasure!

* * *

A?N: Have fun Peter! If anyone here is a fan of _Jake and the Neverland Pirates_ , I'm sorry but I don't like the show as it ruined what was the magic of Neverland and treats kids like idiots! I mean shows from my childhood like _Bear in the Big Blue House_ and others were the same way but at least they were entraining!

Another Note: Clouded Strom suggested that I should develop all the kids' friendships into a story. Should I do it? And if I do, what should the title be?


	7. Sofia- Sofia the First

Chapter Seven: Sofia- _Sofia the First_

Hello there! I'm Princess Sofia of the kingdom of Enchanica but you can just call me Sofia.

I know what you're thinking that since I'm loved by little girls and the occasional teen or adult around the world, you must think that I'm friendly with every Disney kid on the planet. While that's true, sometimes it's difficult.

I know what it's like to be new. To be in a place where no one understands you quite right. But when every girl hovers over you and all the boys chase you around, it tires you to where you want to cuddle your bunny or try to when it comes to me and Clover.

Now, I'm not complaining (Amber's the one that does it especially when things don't go her way) but sometimes I want a break from my popularity.

I also want a break from fighting with Jake and his pirate friends every time I'm compared to them from how they annoy parents to my show's creative writing.

Why can't we be friends? To forgive and make amends?

I like my show and everything but the only episode of it that I didn't like was "Ghostly Gala" but I didn't say anything and went about with the writers' wishes so I wouldn't disappoint them.

I have many dreams but I'm keeping them to myself for now. My fears, however, mainly involve my amulet.

Do you know how many times people have tried to steal my amulet? A lot of times but Amber did it because she was a little jealous but she doesn't remember what happened because of Princess Ivy's fireflies so I'm not mad at her.

Now if you excuse me, I have a lesson with Mr. Cedric. I know I'll do fine but wish me luck!

* * *

A/N: Good luck with your lesson Sofia! Like Sofia, I didn't really like the "Ghostly Gala" episode from season two as I preferred "Princess Butterfly" from season one. However, I did enjoy both holiday episodes from both seasons despite Aurora's appearance being my least favorite of all the princesses' appearances. If you want me to do any kids from the years of The Disney Afternoon or Playhouse Disney, leave your requests in the reviews.

By the way: The Kids of Disney: The Beginning of a Wonderful Adventure is coming soon so be on the look out!


	8. Jelly Otter- PB&J Otter

Chapter Eight: Jelly Otter- _PB &J Otter _

Hi there! I'm Jelly Otter, part of the Otter clan with my brother Peanut and our little sister Butter.

We're mostly friends with the kids from our years on Playhouse Disney as I had an idea (after doing the Noodle Dance of course) to be friends with the kids from Disney Junior (which Peanut is still in shock about) but it didn't work.

Apparently trying to connect with a new preschool channel when you haven't been on TV since 2001 is a bad thing. No wonder Peanut was grouchy when we were told that our show was only going to be in reruns for a little while before going away completely.

Mama says things like that happen to everyone, no matter if they're popular or not.

We were popular but we didn't get toys or videos or even a Tv movie! All we got was to be live on stage. I didn't mind but Peanut wasn't too happy about that.

In fact, Peanut is really unhappy these days. Mama says that he may be missing the days where children danced with us to the Noodle Dance or was it something else she told me about Peanut's mood. I can't remember right now.

I have a lot of dreams thanks to the Noodle Dance like time traveling or riding a helicopter through Hoohaw!

My fear is Peanut turning into a grouchy monster with red and white polka dots who growls and roars, making our little sister cry.

Looks like Butter wants to play with me! I guess she doesn't like Peanut's unhappy mood either.

So long!

* * *

Author's Note: *sings* Noodle! Use your noodle! Noodle! Do the Noodle Dance! *stops singing as everyone stares at me. Yep, I remember _PB &J Otter_ from my childhood as I was five and a half when it ended. That must show my age *laughs nervously*. And Jelly was right about them being shown on Disney Junior for a while, unfortunately it was either on late at night or early in the morning so I never got a chance to watch it. I really hope I didn't butcher Jelly as I hadn't seen the show in so long.

To new requesters: I am sorry but Anna, Elsa, Mulan, Simba, and Tiana will not be done because Mulan wasn't shown as a kid and the rest of them were only kids for a few minutes, not the entire film. They have to be a kid or teen for the entire film or show to qualify. And whoever Hiro Hamada is, he will be next thanks to requests of dong him.


	9. Hiro Hamada- Big Hero 6

Chapter Nine: Hiro Hamada- _Big Hero 6_

Salutions! My name is Hiro Hamada, high school genius and leader of the superhero team Big Hero 6.

You know, my movie is popular but thanks to that abomination with that ice queen and her romantically confused sister, not a lot of people know about it.

Friends? The only friend I have is that Lewis kid. He's pretty cool. It's not that I have a certain hazard towards the others but some of them are a little callow for my tastes.

Anyway, my movie does deal with death and no one comes back to life because when they're dead, they stay dead. We all can't have that cry a tear and the person you love comes back to life nonsense for every animated film. It wouldn't make any sense!

Dreams? I'm thinking about them but if I wasn't so busy with being a superhero, I would spill them out to the nearest person available. Now for my fear-

"I love you Hiro!"

"Will you sign my boobs Hiro?"

"Hiro, I want you to marry me and have my babies!"

"Hiro! I wrote a fan fiction about us being a couple! Will you read it? Pretty please?!"

"Hiro is mine!"

"No way! He's mine! I saw him first!"

Oh, shove your stockings in your mouth you Anna and Elsa lover!"

"Why you?! Okay! That's it! Hiro, we're battling for your love!"

"Hiro! Hiro! Hiro! Hiro!"

Fan girls is what I fear. Now I have to run. Hopefully they won't find me like last time.

* * *

Author's Note: Poor Hiro! Hope you are able to outrun them! Like Eilonwy, I had to look up Hiro so I apologize for taking so long to complete this chapter.

Clouded Strom: Wendy is next.

ElsaFrozen: Kit and Molly will in separate chapters. I'm deeply apologize for the inconvenience

Primue: Thank you so much!


	10. Wendy Darling-Peter Pan

Chapter Ten: Wendy Darling- _Peter Pan_

Good day. My name is Wendy Moira Angela Darling but please call me Wendy.

As for being a Disney kid, I try my best to be proper and polite with the other kids including Peter.

Does that mean that I have a lot of friends? Well as unfortunate as it is, no because I have very few friends.

Alice (since she's from England like me) Lilo, my brothers John and Michael (when they're behaved) and Sofia, the most polite and proper person that I have ever had the fortune of meeting are my friends. They all great even if Alice's make believe world, Sofia's interests on witchcraft (sorcery) and Lilo's unique persona may seem a bit absurd at times.

Do I have dreams? Not at the moment I'm afraid as I'm very busy trying to be a proper young lady but that doesn't mean I don't think of Peter and Neverland from time to time even if Father says that it is silly of me to daydream.

Fears? As a big sister, I hold responsibility of making sure that John and Michael are safe. If I didn't, they wouldn't be home in England with Mother, Father, and me.

"Come on Wendy! Tell us another Peter Pan story!"

Oh dear! Looks like John and Michael want a story of Peter again. I surely hope they don't scribble on Father's best and most fancy clothes again like last time.

 **A/N:Im not abandoning this story, I promise. It's just that I have been super busy lately with my second year of college. And I hope I didn't butcher Wendy as I have been watching ABC's** ** _Once Upon a Time_** **on** ** _Netflix_** **and that Peter Pan is a bit of a (censored) in it so I do apologize for Wendy's portrayal. Kit Cloudkicker from one of my personal favorite Disney Afternoon shows called** ** _Talespin_** **is up next even though I didn't discover it until my mid teens due to being born five years after its debut.**


	11. Kit Cloudkicker-Talespin

Chapter Eleven: Kit Cloudkicker - _Talespin_

Well hello there! I'm Kit Cloudkicker! I apologize for the mess. Papa bear I mean Baloo had just landed the Sea Duck at Higher for Hire after a dogging of pirates once again.

Every time those guys follow us no what cargo we try to deliver for Mrs. Cunningham! Don't they got anything else to do?!

Anyway on the subject of friends, besides Molly (Mrs. Cunningham's daughter) I guess you to say most of the kids from the Disney Afternoon.

It's not bad really but I can't stand most of the girls there! Darkwing Duck's adopted daughter is alright but the rest of them I'll just let Molly play with.

My dream? Like I told Baloo the first time I met him after crashing Louie's place by accident that I want to be a pilot. Shame I have to wait until five years to get a license.

Fear? Gosh! I get so many that I don't know where to began however if I had to choose the one that I would fear the most is losing Baloo and Mrs. Cunningham.

I know they're not my parents but they're like family you know? A family that argues over lateness and whatever else but still a family.

Now if you excuse me, I better get to bed for Mrs. Cunningham says a growing cub needs their rest even if it includes being unable to attend late shifts with Baloo.

Author's note: Better listen to Rebecca Kit for she knows what's best for you. I am so sorry for not updating in so long! Other stories had taken my time and I just completely forgot!


	12. Pete- Pete's Dragon (1977)

Twelve:Pete- _Pete's Dragon (1977)_

Hi there! Gee I'm not really sure why I'm here. I think Nora said someone wanted to talk to me. Oh! My name's Pete and sorry that I'm tired. I was helping her and Lambie with the lighthouse a little bit last night.

They're very nice even if Lambie does get drunk sometimes which I didn't even know he was when Elliot and I first met him. I just thought that he was scared of Eliot.

Gee I missed Eliot for a long time. He may have caused trouble which got me in trouble but he was my friend and I miss him.

Nora says it's okay to miss the ones you love even if they're dragons like Eliot.

I don't think I'll have dreams for a while as having a family who loves me and never hits me has already been done.

Wait friends were first? Gee I'm sorry again. If I wasn't tired then I would remember.

For friends I um well I kind of have some friends like Penny and Christopher Robin but I think that's it.

Gee I don't really know to be honest with you. I'm just so tired right now that I don't actually have any fears to share.

Sorry is what Nora says to say when you do something wrong and while I haven't I just want to say it.

Sorry for being tired and for leaving to go to bed.

Author's note: And speaking of being sorry, sorry for not doing Molly for this chapter but I thought Pete would be a good idea. And no I've never seen the remake. Only the original which is good. Very good.


	13. Dottie Doc Mcstuffins- Doc Mcstuffins

Thirteen: Dottie "Doc" Mcstuffins- _Doc Mcstuffins_

Hi there! I'm Doc Mcstuffins but my real name is Dottie except everyone calls me Doc. I'm a doctor to stuffed animals and toys.

Being a toy doctor requires care and love to all my patients. From my own toys to legends like Winnie the Pooh, I'm always ready to help any toy in need.

But sometimes it could be tricky. Especially when coming up with a diagnosis for hurt toys. I'm not worried though as I have my toys Hallie, Stuffy, Chilly and Lambie by my side.

Speaking of being by my side, I'm unfortunately a little sick today which according to my mom (who's a doctor for humans) thinks of it as a staying in bed kind of day.

It's alright as I've been sick before while my toys know to be quiet when I'm not well or as they prefer to say it as them taking care of me like I always do for them.

I do have a few friends. Like Christopher Robin who's another person that can talk to toys other than me and my grandmother. There's a lot more to go around but my head hurts thinking about it.

I already know my dream of becoming a doctor like my mom one day. I know it'll be hard work but luckily I have toys as my practice.

Fear? Oh I have a lot of them but I know to be brave and face them with a heavy heart. I am a Mcstuffins after all.

I better go to sleep now as even a toy doctor needs their rest.


End file.
